Maison mitoyenne
Description La Maison mitoyenne a deux scénarios possibles décrits ci-dessous. Il s'agit d'une maison intacte sur le côté droit de la carte, qui est toujours occupée par des survivants, peu importe le scénario. Une ruine est situé sur le côté gauche de la carte, composée d'un sous-sol, et une structure multi-étage qui a été gravement endommagé par l'artillerie. Entre les ruines et la maison se trouve un tunnel souterrain. Il y a deux scénarios: la gâchette facile Bozena ou Vanya le marchand. Bozena, gâchette facile Ce lieu contient des civils hostiles, alors soyez prudents.Le joueur arrive sur la carte par le côté droit. Dans la maison se trouvent 4 occupants. Une femme nommée Bozena est armée et dangereuse, tandis que les 3 autres ne sont pas armées, mais pourront lui indiquer votre position si vous êtes repéré. Bozena est à la recherche d'un autre collecteur causant des ennuis à proximité de son abri. Si elle voit le joueur, ou est alertée par ses compagnons que vous êtes dans la région, elle va vous tirer dessus. Voie pacifique Pour rester en sécurité, évitez les conflits avec Bozena en vous déplaçant par le tunnel (vous aurez besoin d'une lame de scie pour couper une grille barrant la route). Sinon, voyagez aussi loin que possible dans les égouts puis quittez le sous-terrain. Bozena va vous repérer, alors essayez d'éviter ses coups de feu en jouant rapidement. On peut entrer dans la maison individuelle abandonnée par une porte non verrouillée sur le palier du 2ème étage. Voie violente Vous devez escalader le côté droit de l'abri de Bozena mais vous aurez besoin d'un pied-de-biche pour y entrer. Chaque armoire à l'intérieur de l'abri est étiquetée "propriété privée" ; prendre les articles de ce bâtiment est considéré comme du vol. Vous pouvez techniquement entrer par le côté ouest de la plate-forme de Bozena sans avoir besoin de ces outils, mais vous devrez l'avoir tuée. La tuer vous permettra de prendre son pistolet et ses munitions. Il y a une porte verrouillée à l'intérieur de la maison avec un casier à l'intérieur de sorte que vous auriez besoin d'au moins un pied-de-biche pour y accéder. Si l'un des 3 autres survivants la voit mourir, ou trébuche sur son corps mort, ils auront alors un moment de pitié et pleureront son décès. Sachez que ce sont des civils, donc tuer ou de voler l'un d'eux peut infliger la tristesse, la dépression, ou de la mélancolie à vos survivants. Maison abandonnée Comme indiqué dans la «voie pacifique», vous aurez besoin d'une lame de scie pour entrer par le tunnel. Vous pouvez également essayer de grimper jusqu'à une porte non verrouillée au 2ème étage, mais vous risquez de provoquer la colère de Bozena. En pénétrant par le 2ème étage, la zone d'égout derrière le bar sera alors accessible sans l'aide d'une lame de scie. Dans le bloc abandonné, vous trouverez un PNJ collecteur inoffensif. Vous aurez besoin d'une autre lame de scie si vous voulez piller une chambre à l'étage inférieur. Notes Pour vider entièrement l'endroit, vous aurez besoin de 3 outils de crochetage, 3 lames de scie. Vanya le marchand This scenario is peaceful (so long as the player does not incite violence and doesn't get caught trespassing). The player enters from the left side of the map. The Detached Ruins will have various materials in the area to scavenge. In the lower right of the ruins is a locked door, which will require a Crowbar or Lock Pick to open. Vanya, a friendly trader, is outside the main house at the entrance where he has set up a small trading area. Walking past his position and into the house is considered trespassing. He is apparently armed (with what appears to be a shotgun). Like the alternate scenario, the residents are considered civilians and the containers inside are marked private. In the underground tunnel are two rubble piles that can be cleared easily with a Shovel. Past the rubble is a cellar containing materials. At the end of the tunnel is a locked door leading into Vanya's House. The door is locked. Using a Crowbar will most likely create enough noise to alert the house occupants, so a Lock Pick may be the better choice if you intend to infiltrate. Catégorie:Exploration